Darkness Rising
by EpsilonDenarius
Summary: The story of the First and Second Wizarding Wars. The story of how Lord Voldemort and his followers worked for a better future for Wizarding Britain. Eventually, Voldemort will adopt Harry. Presently rated T. Will eventually add Drama/Romance/Family elements.


**AU - Dalston is a real British town in Cumbria. I randomly selected it from a list of towns in Cumbria. Credit for Athey for the name of Herakles Jude. He won't be Harry-reincarnate, though he has and will continue to create inferi and other things like that.**

 **Reviews and criticism appreciated.**

 **Prologue - Darkness Rising**

 **October 31st, 1970 - Wynchwood Manor, 11 miles south of Little Hangleton, Cheshire, England**

Wynchwood Manor was a massive manor house located in the center of a large plot of mostly forested land eleven miles south of Little Hangleton, a muggle town of around four-thousand residents. Built in 1754 by Cornwallis Wynchwood, it was bought by Herakles Riddle, father of Thomas Riddle I, in 1875. Unfortunately for the older man, he died in his own home at the age of sixty six in 1915, he tripped over his cat while walking down the grand staircase. He dropped and tripped over his cane, falling down the rest of the staircase and breaking his neck in the process. His son, Thomas, moved in a few months later, but moved out within weeks after his husband, Mary, began claiming that she heard voices and saw human shaped shadows. They moved to Riddle Manor, a few miles north, and stayed there until their deaths in 1943.

Wynchwood Manor, while still owned by the Riddle family, was not occupied by any member of the family. After Tom Marvolo killed the entire family in July of 1943, both houses became unoccupied. After graduating, Thomas was able to claim his family's substantial fortune and seat on the House of Lords. However, Tom delegated his seat to a friend of his grandfather's. The Riddle fortune, however, was soon forgotten by the burgeoning Dark Lord, as he was able to claim the Gringotts vault belonging to the Slytherin family. The vault was the largest in the bank and also held a fortune that made high class pureblooded families such as the Sweeneys, Malfoys, Blacks, Lestranges, Potters, Longbottoms, and Boneses look like paupers.

Wynchwood Manor became the headquarters of the Death Eaters, and by the 1960s the manor had powerful wards and more resembled a fort than a house.

Thomas Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, sat upon his throne at the head of a grand table in the manor's grand meeting hall. He was waiting for his inner circle, his most elite, skilled, and influential followers. His inner circle composed of Arcturus Sweeney, Albus Sweeney, Andromeda Sweeney, Arcturus Black, Orion Black, Cygnus Black, Rolf Lestrange, Alberich Lestrange, Rolf Lestrange II, Rolondo Lestrange, Roduslev Lestrange, Baruslev Lestrange, Futhark Lestrange, Herakles Jude, Abraxas Malfoy, Eileen Prince, Plato Pritchard, Antonin Dolohov, Lech Dolohov, Evan Rosier I, Lucian Nott, Martom Mulciber, Harlan Granger, and Iacomus Avery.

Arcturus Sweeney was his most powerful, influential, and wealthy Death Eater, and head of the Sweeney family, a pureblooded family who could trace their lineage farther than any other known purebloods. He was a modestly built Scottish man of sixty years with dark auburn hair, green eyes, and a few scars on the right side of his head. Arcturus had been a member of Gellert Grindelwald's inner circle, and when not doing political or Death Eater work, was attempting with Harlan Granger and Rolf Lestrange, who were also former followers of Grindelwald, to break him out of prison. Voldemort didn't know that, of course.

Albus Sweeney was a tall man, at six foot two, with light auburn hair and violet eyes. His wife, Andromeda, was also a rather large woman, with long black hair and blue eyes. Arcturus Black was a sprightly sixty nine year old with black hair and grey eyes. Orion and Cygnus Black were slightly taller and muscular, and both shared jet black hair and grey eyes. Rolf Lestrange was a lifelong friend of Arcturus Sweeney, and his skill at Arithmancy was unmatched among the Dark Lord's inner circle. Alberich Lestrange was Rolf's younger brother, and Rolf II was Rolf I's second son. Rolondo Lestrange was the father of Rodolphus and Rabastan. While they were still in the school, they already were showing talent. Baruslev Lestrange was Rolondo's youngest brother, and Futhark was a cousin. Abraxas Malfoy was a tall blonde haired man, with dark grey eyes. Eileen Prince was the oldest inner circle member, who had just crested her centennial. She was the mother of Eileen Prince, mother of Severus Snape, who would one day surpass Arcturus Sweeney's dueling and potions abilities. Plato Pritchard was the only half-blood presently in Voldemort's inner circle. He was a shorter and thinner man with light brown hair. Lech and Antonin Dolohov were both tall and powerful men. Both stood at six foot six and were incredibly strong. Evan Rosier I was what one would describe as a "playboy", he was incredibly good looking and was the only member of the Death Eaters to have divorced and remarried. Lucian Nott was a few weeks younger than Eileen Prince, and growing older had not suited the man, who was balding, and he additionally had a large amount of wrinkles and age spots. They did not, however, deter from his dueling.

Once everyone was settled, the Dark Lord began to speak.

"Tonight, my loyal followers, we begin our quest for domination. Our quest to restore the glory of wizardkind. Tonight, we avenge those who have taken for us. Tonight, we avenge the death of Cassiopeia Sweeney, killed by our country's own Aurors for no other reason other than that she 'might have been" a follower of Grindelwald. Tonight, we avenge the killer of our comrades family members! Tonight, we begin our quest for a better future!"

Everyone except Arcturus, Abraxas, Rolf, and Lech cheered. the group then apparated away.

 **Dalston, Cumbria, England**

Dalston was a small muggle town of around six thousand residents. in Cumbria, England. The town was home to a number of churches, six cinemas, and a number of stores. As the Death Eaters arrived a few miles outside of the town, they also noted thousands of muggles were gathered in what Arcturus identified as rock venues. Arcturus, according to many Death Eaters, was an encyclopedia of muggles. Arcturus was known for saying "Knowing the filth is an advantage to be used against them." The group planned to take advantage of that, as the town had thousands more people than usual on the clear evening.

Voldemort looked at the town for a few minutes, before pointing towards one of the sold out rock venues. and after a few seconds, the message was received. As the clock in the town center struck 8:00PM, twenty five unified and loud cries of " _BOMBARD MAXIMA!"_ lit up the evening. The rock venue blew up, killing nearly a thousand muggles instantly.

The Dalston Massacre of 1970 had begun.

 **Auror Department, Ministry of Magic**

Alastor Moody was sitting at his desk filling out a report on a raid made upon the home of one Ralston Rowle, which had, unfortunately, turned up nothing. The man was clean. He was getting rather bored. Luckily for him, alarms began going off in the office. He stood up and went over, and the magic detectors indicated large usage of magic in some small town called Dalton.

He had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen.

 **Dalston**

Alastor Moody was searching through the wreckage when he felt the magic of a spell pass over his head. He blocked it, and around twenty feet in front of him was a masked man of average stature. He and the three rookies behind him began dueling with the masked man, who was Arcturus Sweeney. The fight was a pushover, the three rookies found themselves impaled on conjured spears within minutes, leaving just Moody to fight. Moody soon realized his opponent was definitely not your average muggle baiter. His opponent knew his stuff. Unlike himself, his opponent had yet to be hit with a spell or even flying debris. He continued dueling his skilled opponent.

Voldemort stood on a hill outside Dalston, rather amused on how the foolish muggles were reacting to the destruction of their historic town. They were running and screaming, and any armed muggles that tried fighting his Death Eaters soon found themselves blown to bits. The Aurors weren't fairing well either. He could count seven dead so far, though some of the Aurors were definitely fighting well.

"Surely being the purveyor of a revolution can't be this easy." he muttered to himself.

He pulled out a small device from his pocket, and pressed a button on it. Two miles away, Arcturus Sweeney received the message. He cast the Dark Mark into the sky, cast a wide area memory charm and cutting curse, and then apparated back to headquarters.

Eleven thousand, two hundred sixty three muggles would die. The last dying from her injuries nearly forty years later. Six Aurors died, and three was injured. Alastor Moody's hunch would eventually be proven right.

A revolution had begun.


End file.
